Tomorrow They'll Be More Of Us
by WritingARevolutionaryCreedP
Summary: With his dying breath, John Laurens decreed that "Tomorrow they'll be more of us". On the other side, he finds his last statement to be true as he his reunited with friend and foe in the afterlife
1. Death Is Now A Memory (12-11 00:59:15)

A/N: This is my first time trying to write a long fanfic. What was planned to be a collection of oneshots turned into this

John Laurens cracked open his eyes. He took a deep breath. Something was wrong. He shouldn't have been able to take a deep breath, he was sure he was dying from internal bleeding. Somehow though... He wasn't. He had survived? No. Deep down he knew he was dead. He swung his legs off the bed he was laying on, and saw an envelope which had his name on it. His hands shook as he took the letter. It's contents confirmed his theory but still took his breath away. It read:

"John Laurens. You have reached the end of your life. You have been chosen by God to live in his Kingdom for all eternity. Best wishes to you"

John half chuckled at the letter, marveling at the straightforwardness of it. He could not, however fully laugh as he remembered what he left on Earth.

Laf... Herc. He thought.

Alex.

He was over come by tears as he waited, hoping desperately for something to happen. He sniffles and looked around at the room he was in. He figured that this was some sort of purgatory. He didn't know what to do until the door to his room swung open. A sign above the door read "cleared". He cautiously left the room, and saw that he was in a place similar to New York City. He was overcome with joy at being in his second home again, yet somehow he knew that it was different. He had so many questions, so many thoughts running through his head that his feet carried him to the only place he could rely upon in times like this. He entered the pub where he had met Alexander Hamilton, the man who had changed his life.

John wondered what Alex might be doing right about now. Probably just receiving word of his death. John only wished that Alexander knew how he felt about never seeing him, Laf, or Herc ever again. John sighed and ordered a pint of a random drink. Just as John was about to take a sip (more like a draught, actually) a very unique voice floated through the air, words aimed at him.

"Well if it isn't Colonel Laurens. I thought you'd make it here sooner than later."

END CHAPTER

A/N: Yay my first cliffhanger! Who do you think is gonna bother John Laurens?


	2. Here Comes the General

Chapter Two: Here Comes the General

John Laurens almost broke his neck turning his head. It was a good thing he was dead, because the shock of seeing the person in front of him may have killed him.

"Charles Lee" Laurens spat

"Guilty as charged" Lee smirked. The scrawny, almost rat like middle aged man stood before him. John could recognize him anywhere. Memories from their duel resurfaced and John was filled with even more rage.

"What are you doing here, Lee."

"I'm dead, what do you think? Though, you were never as smart as Hamilton, so I expect less from you."

Laurens blushed with rage. He hated this man with a burning passion. Just because they had the same goals didn't mean that they tolerated each other. "Well, with your courage, I'm shocked you died on a battlefield"

Lee simply nodded, not willing to give up the true cause of death. "So how did you die, Mr. Laurens? Probably off gallivanting about like the scoundrel you are."

"Shut up Lee. As a matter of fact, I died fighting for freedom in South Carolina, rather than shitting the bed at the Battle of Monmouth"

Lee slapped Laurens, overcome by rage. John quickly struck back, and the scene quickly descended into a bar fight. Lee tried to hit John with a mug, but John ducked and slammed his fist into Lee's side. Lee recoiled and John followed up with a punch to the face, which sent Lee over the table. John vaulted over the flipped table and kicked Lee in the side, again and again.

"Coward, Nobody, idiotic insolent fool!" He screamed with each kick. Out of nowhere, two random people that John assumed to be policemen jumped out and pulled him off of Lee. John kicked and struggled, trying to fight the guards. Eventually John gave up the fight and he was forcefully dragged back to his small... John wasn't sure what to call it. Hotel? Apartment? Lodge? At the moment, it didn't matter. He was in serious trouble. The policemen sat him down in a chair.

"John Henry Laurens" a commanding voice spoke. The policemen looked rather unnatural, if not otherworldly. They seemed to have an aura about them.

"You will wait here for the Sentinel, the elite keepers of law enforcement in this realm. They will deem your punishment."

Laurens felt sick. Could they really inflict punishments here, in the land of the dead of all places? John pushed that though aside. Of course there are things worse than death. He only wondered what his punishment could be.

A/N: Any guesses? Also, Charles Lee actually died from a fever.


	3. Eternal Service

**[Canton's Interlude]**

 **Hellohellohello! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting for this third chapter, but with Hurricane Irma making landfall extremely close to where I live (I evacuated), not having time to write, not having power for two days, and suffering from writers block, this story got thrown to the wayside, and I'm sorry for that. From now on I'm going to be putting a lot more focus into bringing you, the amazing reader, the best work I can. On with the story!**

 **###**

 **John was fearful as he timidly walked into the office where the Sentinel was. He had been escorted by those otherworldly police men who ha dragged him off of Charles Lee. He found it interested that, in the moment, he was thinking of where Lee might have been dragged to. In this same line of thought, he wondered if the afterlife had, or needed, some sort of infirmary. The thoughts that played through John's head as he walked to his punishment were rather bizarre, but he was really trying to cover up his fear. The policemen led him to what looked like a police station lobby to someone who lived in 2017, but looked incredibly foreign to John, which increased his fear tenfold. He complied when he was told to sit down in one of the futuristic (to him) looking chairs. "The Sentinel will see you soon." One of the policemen said simply. Both of the beings left the room, leaving John alone to his thoughts. Somehow, he knew escape from this room was impossible. He had to meet the Sentinel.**

 **[Page Break]**

 **December 14th, 1799**

 **Nobody said time was correct or made sense in the afterlife. What had been just one day on the other side for John Laurens has been many years for the man he had been Aide de camp to, General George Washington. In the years after Yorktown and the death of John Laurens, Washington had tried to enjoy Mount Vernon and the promise of a long retirement. However, as it had in 1776, duty called once more, and he was asked to become the new nations first President. After 8 years, he yet again settled down for retirement, until today. The former President lay in bed, several men surrounding him. Just two days earlier, he had just gone to survey his property, and now, he was minutes from dying. Martha Washington sat in the corner and cried as she stroked her tomcat, Alexander. The doctors conferred, planning their next steps for the recovery of Washington. One of them suggested an emergency tracheotomy to save the President's life. The President already had long gashes on his arms from the many attempts at bloodletting that had failed. However, the doctors declined, thus sealing the former President's fate. At 10 o'clock that night, after a simple muttering of "Tis well" to his wife, George Washington passed on and entered the afterlife.**

 **[Page Break]**

 **The Afterlife.**

 **George was not happy with the letter he saw on his desk. He had seen death as the last, and permanent retirement, and one he could enjoy for all time. Instead of that, he found himself serving yet again. The letter outlined his responsibilities, as what the afterlife called a "Sentinel". Who ever ran the afterlife lathered Washington with praise, citing his "moral clarity", "strong leadership", and "sense of justice" as reasons why the retired General should serve. With that, Washington took on his first day on the job, and waited for his first subject to come through the door. On the other side of the door, a light shone, indicating that the Sentinel was ready for John Laurens. John collected himself, took a breath, then strode through the door. Washington looked up to see who had come through, and gasped, while John dropped to his knees in shock.**

 **A/N: ahahahahah cliffhanger. This chapter was written with a new method for me of switching character POVs. I also tried writing this a little longer, so I hope this was good. As always, please review!**


	4. Warm In My Friendships

A/N: I had an entire chapter that was at least the length of the rest of the story combined and wasn't even finished. Then the entirety of it got deleted. And I had to rewrite about a week of work. And there's still no excuse for the cliffhanger I left you guys on. I promise I will be better with this. No more excuses.

George Washington thought he had seen everything, between the French and Indian War, the Revolution, and his Presidency. However, he never thought, not even in a million years, that he would see his Aide De Camp again. George Washington was the ultimate professional, but some moments you just can't be professional. In that moment, the venerated General Washington broke down in tears. Like lightning, he crossed the table and hugged John. "General what--" John managed to squeeze out. "General, did we lose the war?" John asked, not wanting his fears to come true. Washington pulled back, looking at John. Suddenly, a thought occurred. "You died before the treaty... John, we won the war!" In that moment, all John felt was joy. He and Washington traded stories but something nagged at him.

"General, how did Alexander react when I..."

The General's face went dark. That wasn't a good time for Alexander, and even years later he could see the effects of what happened on Alexander. Alexander always had a hard time getting along with people, but after John died, it was impossible. The General turned to John and told the story.

October 1782

"Alexander are you alright?" Eliza Schuyler Hamilton was a caution woman. Her husband was a standoffish person at best, brash at worst. She had never been around Alexander when he lost someone, but she figured it wouldn't look good. The War left its scars on everyone.

"I have so much work to do." Came the broken response from Alexander. He turned and made his way to his office. Once he made it behind the door, he collapsed and started to cry. They thought for a time that they were invincible. Time and time again they had escaped near death and laughed in the face of it. And now, it had caught up with one of them. And after the war was over, at all times! It was almost too much for Alexander to bear.

Eliza Hamilton had seen the looks that John and Alex would give each other. Little glances tinged with smiles that warmed each other up inside. Their connection was obvious to everyone they served with. Lafayette and Mulligan wouldn't stop talking about it. Eliza knew what she had to do. She had to get the remaining revolutionary set back together. She moved towards a table and began to write

"General Washington, sir?" John said timidly, unusual for him

"Go ahead, Son" responded Washington calmly

"Well, uh, it's just that-"

"Spit it out son."

"I had a crush on Alex" John hurriedly said. "Since the day we met in that tavern. He just had a sparkle in his eye. He looked like he wanted the entire world, and that he was fully capable of taking it. And then as the war started, and we served together, I saw how he stared down death, and didn't care one bit. He was so determined to succeed. I loved that about him. He never quit, he just kept going. When we were writing essays, he just kept churning them out one after another, he wrote like he was running it of time. Other people saw that as a detriment. I never did. I always loved what he did, because he loved doing it. And he loved me back, I know it. He was just as passionate with his letters as with his essays. I love him so much and I miss him." Laurens sighed and finished.

Washington looked on with an amused expression.

"I already knew that, John. Everyone in the unit knew that" Washington said dryly

John choked "Wah-what"

"It was obvious how you two felt about each other, and it was beautiful."

"Thank you, General"

Washington looked down at John.

"You'll see him again... it's only a matter of time"

A/N: I'm sorry for leaving another cliffhanger, but I gotta set up the story!!! See you next time, and hopefully sooner!!!


End file.
